


Inappropriate Conduct

by GintokiDreamGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, brain rot, this is where I dump my ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintokiDreamGirl/pseuds/GintokiDreamGirl
Summary: I’ve had many oneshot ideas, so I’ll post them here as I spontaneously write them. Contains: lots of characters and lots of scenarios
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. (Levi x thick reader)

“Ahhhh, y/nnnn. May I touch them?!” Hanji made a cupping motion with their hands and a blush dusted their cheeks. You already knew what they meant. 

You were the object of many perverted desires, considering you were physically softer than your comrades. You trained just as hard and ate just as much, but your genetics gave you extra fat most notably in your hips and ass, making you curvier than the women around you. All the women in your family were heavy set. There wasn’t a skinny relative that you knew. Today, Sasha botched the laundry, so you had to wear shorts and a brown long sleeve to the mess hall. You couldn’t wait to sit down and be out of everyone’s sight. 

Hanji’s expression didn’t bother you at all. The only part that bothered you was the fact your other superiors were with them as well, and would see them manhandle you (even though you didn’t hate it). 

“Oi, Glasses. Stop sexually harassing the cadets.” Levi spoke up behind them, rolling his eyes and losing his patience. 

You sighed and turned for Hanji to sate their curiosity. A delighted squeal left their lips as they lifted your shirt for a better view, and then confidently grabbed both your ass cheeks. 

Now, Levi wasn’t a perverted man. Sure, he had an occasional dirty thought and has touched himself before, but it wasn’t something he often indulged in. However, his eyes grew wide as he watched Hanji squeeze your cheeks, causing fat to bubble plumply between her outstretched fingers. He flushed and his next words were lost in his throat as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from what was happening. 

“Y/n it’s so soft!” They moves their hands around and makes your hips and ass shake more. 

“Okay, okay,” you pull away and blush madly at the number of people who’ve stopped to watch it happen. “You’ve all seen a butt before. Move along.” You cleared your throat and headed for a bench rather than waiting in line where more people can stare. You mutter under your breath at how Sasha owes you big time for this embarrassment. 

Breakfast eventually passed, and Mikasa stuck by your side like the good friend she was. Eren and Armin weren’t even interested in your body that way, so it was easier once you were shielded from everyone else. 

You had a strange amount of free time that day, so you decided to head down to the archive and see if you could grab a history book that Mikasa recommended a while back. There wasn’t typically anyone there, so you prayed you could slip in and out without any more comments on your chubby body. 

You hurriedly navigated the halls and passed a few nameless people before finally making your way to the stale room. You couldn’t see anyone when you entered, so you tip toed to a familiar shelf. 

“M.... N, O.... it should be.... here!” You grabbed a book, and then another, but you realized you couldn’t find what you came here for. You looked to your left and spotted a step ladder and pulled it to where you were. You only needed the first step to properly read the shelf above the other. 

The sound of footsteps startled you out of your concentration. You turned to see Captain Levi, which caused you to exhale in relief. “Captain. I’m just looking for a book by Pzeifer. It supposedly has an interesting map.” 

He stopped and held his hands behind his back. His cheeks flushed lightly as he found his eyes roaming up your legs and stopped on your ass. Once he noticed you looked over to him, he snapped his attention to your eyes. “That map is often referenced in one of the classes. If it isn’t there, it’s either checked out or returned to the wrong spot.” 

You groaned and stepped backwards to stand on the floor again. “I’ll just look around.” You bent to scan the titles of the shelf underneath the original. 

As you skimmed over the R’s, you felt a hand firmly cup your right ass cheek and squeeze. You yelped and turned to see your captain return to his proper posture and a passive face as if he hadn’t just groped you. 

“Shitty Glasses was right.” He looked at his palm and clenched it into a fist.

You gaped at him as he turned around and exited the room.


	2. (Eren x Reader) Snow Bunnies 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren get stuck having to cuddle for warmth after being stranded during winter survival training.

Your back hurt from shivering so much, and your feet were almost completely numb. You could hardly feel anything in your hands as well, and you struggled to talk without feeling in your face. There was only one option, and it was to pitch a tent and survive until morning when someone would find you guys. 

Not only were you on the verge of hypothermia, but you were paired with Eren Yaeger. You couldn’t stand his blind confidence in titan fighting, and he always knew exactly how to piss you off over the stupidest things. Neither of you talked much as you both struggled to get the stakes deep enough in the ground to be sturdy against the wind. 

Once it was set, you both crawled into the tight space and sat in tense silence. It was too dark to see much at this point. Each pair was only given one tent so they could huddle close for warmth in case of an emergency like this one. You cursed your luck. Stupid survival training. 

A few flurries of snow made their way in, so you bent over to tighten the entrance shut once again. 

“We’ll h-have to sleep together.” Eren’s voice shook as his body shivered violently. 

“You think I d-don’t know that?” You rolled out a sleeping bag and unzipped yours to lay it over the first. Begrudgingly, you took off your heavy outter jacket, inner jacket, and outter shirt and slipped under the blankets. It was freezing since there was no source of heat yet. You watched him impatiently as he stripped the same materials and hesitantly crawled in beside you. 

You turned your back to him and pressed your body into his. He wasn’t soft at all, but his chest was the most warmth you’ve felt in so many hours. You two nestled with him being the big spoon, and you both clutched onto the blankets and each other to hopefully get warm soon. 

“T-too bad you’re n-not here with Christa, huh?” You tried teasing. 

“And who w-would you like to be in this situation with? Com- mander Smith?” His voice in your ear made you shake your head and angle it a little further away. The hot breath of someone you didn’t like being in your ear was gross. 

“Try your best to sleep, Yaeger. T-the sooner this is o-over, the sooner we can pretend it never happened.” You closed your eyes tight and tried to control your shivering. His body heat was beginning to help, and the blankets were holding it in well. Your thankfulness outshined your embarrassment for now. 

His arm tightened around your torso, and you sighed into the comfort. So this is what cuddling is like, you thought. 

Before long, the exhaustion of the day weighed down on you, and you fell asleep without realizing it. 

You woke up a few hours later to movement that startled you awake. You jolted from the feeling of arms around you, and quickly realized the situation you were in. Your heart calmed down after realizing you were safe, and you nestled into his warmth again to fall back asleep. 

Upon settling your hips into his, you felt a hardness at your ass, causing your heart to jump and he seemed to stiffen. 

“Seriously?” You were sure he was at least half awake right now. 

“It’s natural. Just go back to sleep.” Eren couldn’t believe his bad luck right now. He wanted nothing more than for morning to come. 

You moved your hips away, but the tip of it poked at your butt when he adjusted slightly, causing you to jump. “Eren, you better get flaccid right now, or I’ll never let you live this down.” 

“It’s not that easy,” he groaned. “Let’s switch positions so it isn’t in the way.” He turned over, and you faced his back. It was a little awkward since he was bigger than you, but you were able to curl up against his warm back, which was nice. 

You snaked an arm around his waist to bring your bodies flush against each other. It was fine like this because you didn’t have a boner at the moment. 

Your eyes felt heavy again before long, and you began to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, you had a sudden sensation you were falling in a dream and jolted awake, scaring the both of you. 

“Fuck, l/n. You’re the worst person to sleep with.” Eren groaned. 

“I’m not the one who poked my partner awake with a hard-on.” 

“Shut uppp.” You could bet he was rolling his eyes at you. 

“Is it even down yet?” 

He said nothing, and you smirked. 

“It really isn’t? Jeez, Eren. I didn’t know you were so pervy.” You drummed your fingers against his bicep and wrapped your arm back around him. 

“It’s none of your business.” 

For some reason, you got a strong urge to just reach down and grab it. You had never felt a hard dick before, and you’ve definitely never seen one. There was no way you’d actually bravely reach and grab it, so you moved your arm slightly lower. You didn’t feel so tired anymore. 

He stilled at your movement, but straightened his top leg so that it wasn’t covering his crotch anymore. You could feel his heart pounding. 

You knew it was Eren Yaeger, but your curiosity was growing bigger than your hate for him. Your mind swam in what ifs for a moment. If you touched him, you would have to face him for years to come knowing what you two did. Could he keep a secret? If he couldn’t, you’d definitely lose Mikasa as a friend. You weren’t sure what to do. 

Your fingers were still pretty cold, so you splayed them on his lower stomach. His breath was getting heavier, but you were sure he wasn’t sleeping. You felt like he was giving you unspoken approval. 

“You can... if you want.” He finally spoke up. Damn, he was brave. 

“Can what?” You smirked and finally slipped your hand under his shirt, feeling just below his belly button. 

“Fuck off, y/n. You know what I mean.” He hooked his thumbs into his pants and pulled them down low enough to release his erection hidden by the blanket. 

Your heart was pounding, and the cold was almost forgotten. You lowered your hand slowly until you felt a patch of coarse hair, and then the base of his dick, soft skin, but hard and pulsing. You wrapped your hand around it felt him twitch. He took in a sharp inhale and shuttered against you. 

You gingerly moved your hand up his length, feeling the bulging head and the precum that leaked onto your fingers. You moved your hand back down and began stroking at a steady pace, wondering if it was okay without much moisture at all. 

He groaned and broke you out of your thoughts. Here you were in the middle of the night, jerking Eren Yaeger off. Your hand stilled as you became aware and unsure of what to do. 

He turned to lay on his back, and you were still on your side, stroking his dick with one hand. There was something satisfying about having this reaction from him. 

He looked up to you, barely able to see in the dead of night, but you could see a small amount of light reflecting off his eyes. 

You held his gaze and picked up your pace to seem confident. His breathing became labored. 

After a moment, he leaned over to bury his face in your neck and hair which was down for an attempt to be warmer. You felt his breath against your neck, but it didn’t feel gross this time. 

You stopped for a moment to rub his tip with your thumb and ran it along bottom of his length and wrapped your hand back around again and resumed stroking. His hips started moving with your hand. 

He was panting against your neck by now. 

“You really are pervy, aren’t you?”

“Shut... up.”

“I don’t think I will- ah!” His teeth were suddenly on the junction of your neck and shoulder, making you yelp in surprise. His tongue followed and made you shiver. 

He pulled back and moaned, bringing a hand to yours and guiding it up and down his dick with more fervor. 

You both looked at each other again, and the non-verbal question hung in the air. 

Should we kiss?

A part of your mind begged no, but the way he was panting and being so wanton turned you on. You already had your hand in his pants, so it wasn’t something out of the realm of possibility. 

Before you could contemplate further, he leaned up and kissed you, sloppy and hard. His hand left his dick to grab the back on your head and you kept the pressure and pace he was showing you a minute ago. 

He moaned into your mouth and slipped his tongue in. The sounds of wet kissing and the rustling of the blanket over your hand filled the tent. 

He pulled back suddenly and threw his head back. “I-I’m gonna.... I’m gonna-“ he tensed up and you felt it. 

He came hard. You felt his dick pulse with each spurt that hit the blanket, your hand and landed between you two. It was a huge mess. 

He panted and blinked fast, riding out the high of his orgasm. 

You were immediately frustrated with the mess. The fact it was going to be messy didn’t even occur to you because you’ve never done anything like this before. 

“Here,” he pulled the blanket back and braved the cold for a moment as he grabbed a cloth from his bag and wiped your hand off. “Sorry.” 

You sat quietly as he wiped at everything that he messed up. After a few minutes, he threw the cloth to an empty spot of the tent and replaced the blanket over you both. 

Both of your breaths calmed back to normal, and he held you to him to regain the warmth that was lost by him moving the blanket. 

This time, you were facing each other, and your face was in his chest and your legs were entwined. You supposed the need for room dissipated. His musk smelled nice in the moment. 

Both of you slept deeply that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have more parts of this planned out, so it will be continued at some point. Thank you for reading ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors or odd sounding phrases. I write these pretty quickly and don’t revise them over and over like a longer fic. Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
